


Promises

by Hoodiedork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Memories, only a little bit of klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodiedork/pseuds/Hoodiedork
Summary: Shiro remembers some of his time at the Garrison and how important a certain someone there was. He remembers all the things they said to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, the first fic I'm posting on ao3!! Sorry about the shitty summary, I'm still getting better at this obviously. I hope you like the fic! It's a really short drabble I had for a preview of my writing for something else. I just... Matt/Shiro is really cute.

“Good day of training everyone,” Shiro said as his team plopped down onto the couches.  


Keith and Lance were already arguing about who did better at today’s training and Pidge had immediately picked up their laptop and got back up to go study Altean with Allura. Hunk was lounging back on the couch, just listening to the two paladins bicker. Shiro shook his head before sitting down on one of the open couches himself.  


“I’m going to go see if Coran is making food or if I should put something together, are you guys hungry?” Hunk asked the group loudly, cutting into the noise.  


Lance and Keith paused, but then Keith spoke up, “Yeah, I could use some food.”  


This got Lance’s attention and he quickly said now, “Well, I’m hungrier than Keith.”  


“Who cares?” Keith spat, glaring at Lance.  
Rolling his eyes, Hunk answered, “Great, glad to know that the married couple needs to eat. Shiro?”  


Shiro chuckled watching as both Keith and Lance blushed, turning away from each other.  


“Yeah, sure, thank you, Hunk.”  


Hunk nodded and left the room, but not alone. The red and blue paladins decided that they had a common enemy now and followed him shouting in denial of what Hunk had said previously.  


“I promise you, I would never date someone with a mullet!”  


“And I promise you, Hunk, that I would never date someone so full of himself!”  


“Well, I promise that I wouldn’t date anyone with your fashion sense!” Lance now directed at Keith.  


“Yeah? Well I promise you, Lance, that you don’t have any room to talk.”  


Shiro listened to the final shouts as they faded into the kitchen. Promises. Shiro has so many promises to keep, some that are forgotten, some that are finished, and some that he’ll never forget, that he cannot ever forget.

 

“Shiro… please… promise?”  
“Yeah fine, Matt, I promise.”

 

The first promise Shiro ever made at the Garrison was with a scraggly cadet. It was the first of many promises with this cadet. The promise was simple; Shiro didn’t have a problem with it and he figured that the kid wouldn’t have to be worried about it anyway.  


“Promise you won’t make fun of me?” Matt asked Shiro as they walked together to their class.  


The two had adjoining rooms and to Shiro, Matt was extremely shy, but with everything that was scattered in his room, Shiro figured he was extremely smart as well. He hoped Matt would open up soon and Shiro figured this was his way in.  


“Yeah, of course. So what is this theory of yours?” Shiro answered with a smile.  


Matt grinned and immediately began explaining excitedly.

 

Shiro and Matt became fast friends and spent more and more of their time together. One of Matt’s favorite activities was people watching and Shiro was often roped into it. They would sit outside the Garrison cafeteria at lunch and watch the people going by. Matt always told Shiro his guesses for reasons people came to the Garrison and in return Shiro would sometimes go ask the people why they came.  


It was one of these days that Shiro made his next promise with Matt.  


“Hey, why did you come to the Garrison?”  


“How about you guess, Matt?”  


“Will you tell me if I get it right?”  


“Yeah.”  


“Promise?” Matt insisted.  


Shiro laughed, but answered, “Yes, I promise.”

 

The next promise was made lying together on Matt’s bed. Matt was on his stomach typing while Shiro kept nodding off, lying on his back. Shiro quietly listened to Matt’s typing until Matt suddenly stopped.  


Shiro glanced up at him and questioned, “Got a good idea, genius?”  


“No,” Matt frowned, trailing off.  


“What is it then?” Shiro rolled over onto his side getting a better look at Matt.  


Matt bit his lip and then fidgeted with his glasses not answering.  


“Oh come on, you can tell me.”  


“You’re really popular, aren’t you?” Matt finally asked.  


Shiro studied Matt’s face before answering, still confused, “I guess.”  


“Probably got lots of people asking you out.”  


“Maybe, but I have someone I want to ask out.”  


Matt shot up quickly looking at him wide-eyed, “You do? Who?”  


Shiro could feel his own face warming up, but nevertheless answered, “You.”  


Matt slipped off the bed, but quickly popped back up from his fall.  


“You mean it?”  


Shiro nodded.  


“Promise?”  


“Yes, Matt, I promise, you’re the only one I’ve wanted to ask out.”  


Matt gave an uneasy, but bright smile and quickly laid back down on the bed and whispered, “Well, I’ll say yes.”

 

Matt cheered as he and Shiro finished their simulation with perfect scores. Matt held his hand out and Shiro shook his head, but high fived his boyfriend anyway. The promise made that day was simple, but it was a memory they both would treasure. As they walked back to their rooms, they promised each other that nothing would separate them.  


“We’ll always be together, right?” Matt asked as they both got into Shiro’s bed, ready to sleep.  


Shiro smiled, “Yeah it’s a promise.”

 

The most recent promise Shiro gave Matt was the most painful. Matt and Shiro were being led together to the arena. Matt was terrified and Shiro was trying to be strong for him, though he was admittedly scared as well.  


Matt whispered to him, “Promise me you won’t forget me.”  


“I promise, but we’ll be together, I’m not leaving you, so there’s no way for me to forget you.”  


“Will we be ok?”  


“I don’t know, but I promise I’ll protect you.”  


“Rather than that, promise me you’ll be ok.”  


“What? No, you’re my priority, not myself.”  


“Shiro…please…promise me?”  


“Yeah fine, Matt, I promise.”

 

“Hey Shiro, food’s ready!” Hunk called coming from the kitchen.  


Shiro shook himself from his memories as Hunk gave him a strange look. Shiro just smiled and grabbed a plate of food.


End file.
